Wait What?
by Bunnylover152
Summary: This is a vary confusing 'What If' story. I wasn't able to show the entire summary and make it sound good, but there is a better summary inside, I promise.
1. Background

Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Fairy Tail or Be Cool! ScoobyDoo. I am simply a fan writing a fanfiction.

_**A/N: Ok so this chapter is mostly just going to be background information so no one gets confused when reading the first chapter.**_

* * *

_**Ok so in this fanfiction Wendy was found by Layla shortly after Grandeena disapeared and Wendy Decameron Lucy's little sister.**_

_**When Lucy was little Layla would put on these puppet shows for Lucy. And when Wendy was adopted, Layla and Lucy would put shows on for Wendy. When Lucy was eight she made a special puppet that she would only use when it was just her and Layla. The puppet was of a beaver with two different sized eyes and deer antlers. Lucy called the puppet Platypus (Yeah I know, but she was eight. And let's be honest she named a doll Gonzalez).**_

_**One day, while on a walk with Layla, Lucy and Wendy meet a young girl, around the same name as Lucy, named Roxanne, but everyone just called her Roxy or Rox. The three girls quickly became best friends. **_

_**Layla passed away when Lucy was 12 and Wendy was 7. **_

_**One year later, Lucy overheard her father Jude debating on whether to send Wendy away or not, because it was Layla that adopted Wendy not him. Scared of possibly losing her sister, Lucy decided to scare her father into letting Wendy stay by dressing in a costume that made her look like a half fox half human creature mutant with a mutant beaver, a.k.a Platypus who Jude did not know about, for a hand, that would scare and distract him so he would forget about sending Wendy away. And it worked. **_

_**Lucy had so much fun, she decided to continue dressing up and causing trouble in the nearby town. **_

_**No one ever knew that the lunatic who dressed up like a fox mutant and talked to a deformed beaver puppet, known as 'Wait What?' was really young wealthy heiress, Lucy Heartfillia. **_

_**That is until, 'Wait What?' was finally captured. About a month later it was discovered 'Wait What?' was Lucy Heartfillia, who her father, Jude, then disowned and publicly state that he had no idea why his daughter did what she did or that she was doing it. Later Jude sent Wendy away not wanting any chance of a repeat of what happened with Lucy.**_

_**Wendy and Roxanne later found themselves as apart of the Fairy Tail guild.**_

_**When Lucy was captured, she was sent to "Mahō no kyōki asylum for the magicly insane". And there she has remanded for the past three years.**_

* * *

_**Ok that's it for this chapter. I wrote it so no one would get any more confused than necessary while reading the actual fanfiction.**_

_**Mahō no kyōki actually translates to magic insanity, so I used that as the name for they asylum Lucy was sent to.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Fairy Tail or Be Cool! ScoobyDoo. I am simply a fan writing a fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1

We open on a castle-like-prison with a storm raging outside. This prison was where they locked up insane criminals that were so dangerous, or crazy, that the magic concial was scared to lock them up in a regular prison, and that's really saying something.

Walking through the halls of the prison was a single guard who was delivering food to the inmates. When he reached the final cell in the hallway he became nervous because, in this cell, held the most dangerous, the most insane, the most mind balgalling, the most mentally unstable, the most confusing, inmate in the entire prison, again really saying something. The criminal known as 'Wait What?'. A dangerously confusing person who has been known to talk to and take orders from her hand puppet that was locked up in a different cell on the opposite side of the prison behind a 10 foot thick titanium door.

The guard cautiously walked up to the cell door and put the food down in front of the door and opened the food slot and moved away as fast as he could. But strangely, the food was not graded like he thought it would be.

The guard then cautiously walked up to the door saying, "Miss What? Is everything ok?" When he didn't get an answer he asked again.

"Miss What?"

He looked through the bars and saw no one in the cell.

When he opened the cell door he saw it was completely empty.

At Least that what he thought until he heard a horn. He looked over and saw a goat chewing on a bike horn and a note attached to its bell.

The note said…

"Thanks for the stay. But the fox that does not roam. Is the bear that does not swarm. The beaver that does not buck. Is the squirrel that does not duck.

P.S: Your pants will self destruct in 5…4…3…2…1"

Then as if on cue the goat began the eat the guard's pants.

The guard got away from the goat and sounded the alarm.

* * *

As everyone inside the prison were panicking and trying to find 'Wait What?' everyone failed to notice a teenage girl, around the age of 17 or 18, wearing a cloak and a mutant fox costume was hiding behind a tiny rock.

"We will finally complete the work we started for our fairy dragon princess. Right Platypus?"

She raised her hand showing a deformed beaver puppet with deer antlers and the puppet then said, "That's right! We will the princess will go through her right of passage and earn the greatest gift of all."

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**Me: So that's it for this chapter. What do you think?**_


End file.
